Stocking Stuffer
by lessa4
Summary: Stocking stuffers a little presents you get for Christmas. And this is what this fic is. Merry Christmas! Innocent, Tala and Kai, either friendship or more, depending on what you like


Hoorah! Do you people know what today is? Today is December 21\2, 2005. And do you know what that means? That means that Christmas is only three days away. Holy cow! I love Christmas. Confession, my favorite part is the tree. I like to decorate it, and then turn the lights on and lie underneath it and look up though the branches. Seriously, I can lay there for hours. My Mom clocked me once. Three hours, forty-two minutes. Try it.

So, in the holiday-ish spirit, and decided to write something. Yup.

Stocking Stuffer

Tala tip-toed down the stairs, finally unable to stand the pressure. Yes, he knew it was only three o'clock in the morning, and that everyone else wouldn't be awake for hours, but he just couldn't help it. He had to at least open his stocking . . . and maybe one present. But just one . . . or maybe two . . . yes, only two. Two wouldn't hurt anything . . .

Looking over the banister at the tinsel and twinkle-light glowing tree, he gasped in awe, clapping his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

There were just so many presents! Big ones, little tiny ones, some in bags with reindeer or snowmen, some done up in wrapping paper. Green wrapped ones with little silver bows, red ones with miniature Santas printed on them, shiny blue ones and even white ones which gleamed in the darkened room. The pile emerged form beneath the tree and flowed outwards; a wave of presents glittered and twinkled in the silent living room.

Letting out a sigh of pure happiness, Tala bounded down the rest of the stairs, being careful to land softly. Edging around the massive heap of loot, he approached the mantelpiece, reaching between Kai's and Bryan's stockings, he lifted his from its hook. Backing up the few steps it took until he hit the arm of the couch, he fell over backwards onto it, holding tight to his stuffed stocking.

He quickly dropped the sock, squeaking in surprise as he tried to disentangle his arms and legs from another pair. While he struggled to get up, a heavy blanket was tossed over him, and he was pulled up to rest his head beside another's on the pillow. A gentle, pale finger placed itself against his lips and steady arms held his back against a warm chest.

Finally growing still, Tala let himself relax into the embrace, tugging the blanket up to cover his shoulders. He lay there silently for a moment, his eyes closed, his heart matching the rhythm of the one that beat against his back. "Kai . . .?"

"Sh." He cut him off. "Close your eyes halfway."

"Huh?" he asked brilliantly.

The arms gave him an admonishing squeeze. "Just do it."

Obliging with the odd request, Tala squinted his eyes shut, looking at the room though his long lashes.

A small gasp escaped his lips, his electric blue eyes widening in surprise. A chuckle rumbled in the chest behind him and he grinned sheepishly, lowering his eyelids again.

Definite shapes disappeared, making the lights on the Christmas tree look like hundreds of little white stars floating in the living room. The boxes under the tree vanished only to be replaced by a kaleidoscope of soft colors.

Tala let out a sigh that was mirrored from the boy behind him. Rolling over, he tucked his head under Kai's chin, wrapping his own arms around the other Russian. "It's beautiful Kai."

"Hm," he agreed, not taking his eyes form the mesmerizing sight. "This is my favorite part about Christmas," he confided.

Tala considered this for a moment. This was Kai's favorite part about Christmas? No the food, not the snow, not the presents? This simple act of looking at twinkle lights and smelling the pine boughs?

Glancing back over his shoulder, Tala looked again. There was something magical about it, something he couldn't quite put a name to, but was comforting as Kai's arms around him. Turning back to his life-long friend, Tala placed a chaste kiss on his shoulder, burrowing his face into the crook of Kai's neck.

"Thank you."

Reluctantly dragging his eyes from the spectacle before him, Kai gazed down at the redhead. "For what?"

Closing his eyes, Tala let out a breath, preparing to go back to sleep, his stocking laying on the ground, forgotten. "Mm, for sharing this with me."

"Silly puppy, that's the whole point of Christmas. To share the things you love with the people you love."

His lips curling into a smile, Tala pressed a second kiss to Kai's throat. "Love you Kai."

"Love you too Tala."


End file.
